


Put Those Words on My Lips

by Quirky_Pen_Name



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name
Summary: Ryuu’s always warm and kind. His kisses and everything about him. But Sougo’s in the mood for something a little more heated.





	Put Those Words on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> /climbs out from a two year old rock
> 
> I’ve returned for RyuuSou week, but no prompt, just some porny power bottom Sougo. I can give you a TEDtalk all about it.

Ryuu’s kisses are always warm, strong, and sweet. When their bodies press together, Ryuu holds on as if he’s afraid to let go. He’s idealistically romantic at heart, calling it “making love” in addition to always being so incredibly thoughtful. Sougo is absolutely certain he doesn’t deserve to be with this wonderful man. That doesn’t stop him from accepting deep, long kisses or muscled hands caressing his chest, waist, hips. It does lend itself to having trouble silencing the tiny voice of doubt that surfaces in the back of his mind. He’s been working on his confidence, day by day, but it’s character development not a character replacement. Sougo’s trying to accept that this is his reality, that Ryuu is _his_ and _wants_ to be his. 

He’s got a lot to process still. 

The current predicament is that Sougo doesn’t want gentle lovemaking. To be honest, after seeing the new promo poster that was unveiled for the sexy beast today, Sougo wants to ride him until his body gives out. He doesn’t want soft kisses, he wants passion and heat and need. Close to what happened their first time, but under a lot more control. 

He wants Ryuu to make him beg. But he’s not sure _how,_ exactly, to execute such a feat. Especially since Ryuu is pulling him tight into his chest and god Sougo could just suffocate in his muscles and it would be a good death. 

The way Ryuu squeezes him, lifting him practically off his toes so that they can exchange kisses, is absolutely unfair. Sougo’s hands reach to cradle Ryuu’s face and card through his hair. Ryuu’s taking his time. It’s unfair how calm he seems, as he breaks the kiss for a soft breath. He trails soft and warm kisses along Sougo’s jawline and down his neck. Slowly. Lovingly. Sougo whines, unable to help himself. 

Ryuu chuckles softly. “Eager?” He whispers along the shell of Sougo’s ear. The timbre of his voice alone has Sougo hard, as if the kisses weren’t enough. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Sougo blurts out. He’s turned on and wants Ryuu to slam him into something and fuck him until he can’t move. 

The desperation in Sougo’s voice cues Ryuu to pull back. Just slightly. He tilts his head, a bit curious. Sougo grabs Ryuu’s hands and puts them on his collar. 

“Rip it.” He practically begs. A bit of panic crosses Ryuu’s features. 

“But, then, your buttons…” as if the shirt is more valuable than the atmosphere. Sougo huffs and in a blazen moment, demonstrates how it’s done by ripping open Ryuu’s button-up. A single button pops off. 

“I’ll pay for it,” he apologizes, and surges forward for a kiss. 

Ryuu is, quite frankly, shocked. But the hunger from Sougo’s lips is churning something in his blood. 

He waits until Sougo takes a breath of air. And then he follows his lead. Only he accidentally rips the fabric of Sougo’s shirt in addition to buttons flying off. 

Before he can apologize, Sougo’s lips are on his again. Their skin meets, chest to chest, and the words are swallowed. For now. Sougo is nudging him backward, and Ryuu takes the hint. Their kisses become more desperate than they’ve ever been. Sougo pushes Ryuu backward, and he falls onto his bed. The bed creaks as Sougo kneels on either side of him, hands running along his exposed chest. 

“Tsunashi-san, please, allow me to be attentive to you.” Sougo watches Ryuu’s face as his hands slide down to his belt. He fumbles it off quickly, and though Ryuu makes no move to stop him, he’s clearly flustered. Sougo tugs down his pants next, only getting them down low enough to expose his length. Ryuu shivers as Sougo gives him a rough stroke. He watches as Sougo leans over and starts to mouth wet kisses along the shaft, swipes his tongue along the tip. Ryuu covers his mouth with one hand and grips the sheet with the other. Sougo’s lips part and they suck the precum that’s starting to leak from his dick. He lets out a groan. It’s not fair how composed Sougo, how he’s so elegant even when doing uncouth things like sucking him off. But god, Sougo’s so fucking _hot_ when he just lets himself give in to those urges. Sougo, in the midst of bobbing his head up and down to further slick Ryuu’s shaft, grabs Ryuu’s hand that’s in the sheet and puts it atop his head. Ryuu takes the hint and grips at snowy white hair. Sougo groans in response and sucks more feverishly. 

“ _Fuck_ , Sougo, please…” It’s too much, and he tries to tug Sougo’s head back in warning. Sougo makes a mewling noise and pushes Ryuu’s dick down the back of his throat. He’s so big, it’s a surprise it fits, and Sougo sucks greedily in response. 

He’s almost begging for it when Ryuu comes without warning. He chokes a little, but he was half expecting it, so he manages to swallow most of it. Breathing through his nose, he slowly pulls off. He flicks his eyes up to see Ryuu’s face which has a twinkle of wonder on it. 

“Come here.” Ryuu’s voice makes a bit of a thrill run through him. Sougo slowly crawls up Ryuu’s body, hovering just above his lover. Ryuu pulls him down for a heated kiss of longing and Sougo melts. He wants this, this fire that’s burning. It’s warm and it’s strong and it’s new. Maybe it’s better not to dive in that way early on. “Sougo,” Ryuu breathes along the shell of his ear before he bites his earlobe. Ah. Now he’s getting it. 

Sougo shamelessly likes when Ryuu drops the honorific. It’s like _Tenn_ or _Gaku_ , affection shown only to those Ryuu loves deeply. If it wasn’t TRIGGER, then Sougo might be jealous. But it’s TRIGGER, so Ryuu can do as he pleases. 

Just like now, he can certainly do as he pleases while he undoes Sougo’s belt. His hands are rougher along pale skin than they usually are. And Sougo is eating it up. Sougo dips down to suck on Ryuu’s chest, leaving a mark makeup will surely have to cover. One of Ryuu’s hands opens his nightstand, and he fumbles to grab the small bottle he needs. 

Slick fingers work inside Sougo in a fervor. Sougo’s mind has gone blank from how well he’s being stretched, he doesn’t even remember how they got to this point. One of Ryuu’s fingers brushes his prostate ever so slightly, and the moan that escapes Sougo’s lips is everything the brunette wants. But Sougo’s had enough of the teasing, curling into Ryuu’s chest one more time before he pulls back. He reaches to bat Ryuu’s hand away so he can toss off his pants entirely. Sougo’s legs are free, as is his dick, which is in need of relief. He grabs the discarded lube bottle so he can slick Ryuu up since he’s hard again. 

Sougo straddles Ryuu’s hips, and Ryuu’s hands grip at his thighs; that’s all the permission he needs. He takes a breath and then slowly lowers himself onto Ryuu’s length, letting each inch sear inside him. He doesn’t give himself nearly enough time to adjust before he starts rocking up and down. The rocking quickly becomes full on bouncing, each slap of their hips impaling him deeper and deeper. Sougo unabashedly moans. Ryuu grabs Sougo’s hips and brings his own up, driving himself in as deeply as he can muster. Yes. Yes. This is what’s been bubbling just under the surface of adoration. It may border on lust, but it’s desire and wanting, and there is little thought. It’s carnal and practically animalistic. There are pants and moans, skin meeting skin to an erratic rhythm. The bed is creaking more than it should, and Sougo is fairly certain the bed actually moved, but that’s not important. 

“Tsu-Tsunash-“ Sougo can’t even choke it out, it’s quickly replaced by staccato “ah!” Over and over and over again. He comes, untouched, and with a loud cry. 

Ryuu trembles at that and follows shortly after, finishing on a particularly deep thrust. He falls back into the mattress, spent. Sougo slowly peels himself off and flops next to him, on his back as well. 

They lie there for a long moment. Panting. Trying to catch their breath. 

Ryuu finally manages to roll on his side, placing a gentle kiss to the side of Sougo’s neck. Sougo lets out a pleased sigh and turns to run his fingers along the side of Ryuu’s face. 

“You’re amazing,” Ryuu says softly with such a reverence that’s Sougo’s stomach flutters. 

“Tsunashi-san was truly the amazing one.” He offers a gentle smile. They’ll clean up shortly, he knows, but for now he just wants to stay like this. 

“After all of that, you could call me Ryuu,” he says in reply, and there is something in his tone that suggests it might hurt if he doesn’t. 

“Then, Ryuunosuke-san,” Sougo tries, still a bit hesitant, “You were truly amazing.” He has to half hide his face in the pillow, a sober feeling starting to wash over him. Ryuu mentally notes the position almost looks like the cover of his biyori. 

Ryuu can’t help but lean over to steal a soft kiss, but his eyes catch a flash of fabric that triggers a moment of panic. 

“I tore your shirt!” He remembers, “I’m sorry, Sougo, I didn’t mean to-“

“Ryuunosuke-san,” Sougo calls, catching his attention. Holding it, really. He never realized how sweet his given name sounded in Sougo’s voice. “I couldn’t care less about the shirt. In fact, I have an idea of what to do with it.” Sougo leans over and makes a bigger tear, ripping off a long strip of fabric. He ties it over his eyes like a blindfold. “I’m sure you can use the rest for something else.”

Well. Sougo was certainly _creative_ in bed. And Ryuu couldn’t say he minded. 

As repentance, he puts the shirt scraps to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m literal trash, don’t look at me
> 
> Also the title is a line from Riskyなか壮五
> 
> It’s late my pun game was weak forgive my transgressions


End file.
